


Eleventh

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, John could find out!kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam blows Dean with John just a few feet away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleventh

**Author's Note:**

> Eleventh of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You sure, Sammy?"

Dean sounds a bit breathless already and Sam hasn’t even touched him yet.

They were on a lake with their dad, which was an absolutely rare thing to happen and Sammy just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Or his mouth, for that matter. He’s been whining for the last hour and when John asked them to get some of his fishing supplies from the car, Sam was his chance.

Dean was panting. He was so hard, just thinking about it, his little brother’s mouth on him, when they were barely hidden by the car.  
Dad needed just to turn around - and he would catch his boys, Sammy on his knees in front of Dean, sucking his cock like he’s dying for it.

"Dean!" Sam almost whined. "Take it out, take it out! Wanna suck you so bad."  
"But dad, Sammy, when he catches us, we’re both dead. Deader than dead!"

Sam just smirked, sunk to his knees and batted his eyelashes at his brother.

"Isn’t that the fun in this? Don’t pretend, Dean, I know you’re getting off on being caught as much as I do. Now, try at least to be quiet! You don’t want dad really to find out, don’t you? Or maybe you do? Wanna him to see when you shove your big cock down my throat?”

"Fuck!"

Dean swore, as quiet as possible, biting his lips raw, trying not to moan out loud, fucking his little brother’s mouth.


End file.
